inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Youra
Archive: 1 ---- Archive I have done it for you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:30, April 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 13:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Really bad news............. Earthquakes! A.O.A. I've got some really bad news- there were earthquakes in Pakistan, Iran, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates, Afghanistan and India. Ah! These measured approximately 8.0 on the richter scale! 40 died in Iran :( Inna lila hi wa innaalihi rajeoon. But thank God, there were no casualities in Pakistan. But I feel very bad. My tests are going well. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:40, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh no! Youra-kun, I've got some very bad news, not just bad, horrendoues news, a chaos, a disaster! Chaghi was hit by massive after-shocks, and a lot of our check-posts are said to be destroyed, as these were were close to the source/ fault-line! I don't know why all this is happening! But I do know a few things; 1. Allah always puts those in a test whom he loves the most; does that mean that Pakitsanis are loved a lot by Allah, as we have several natural disasters each year? ( All those include all those in trouble) 2. Quaid-e-Azam, Muhammad Ali Jinnah once said in a speech, " A Muslim isn't scared when fighting through hardships," And," We have to give more sacrifices for Pakistan." Hey, my life is always there for my best, dearest, and N0.1 Pakistan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'm quite shocked, as the last huge earthquake took place about 8 years ago ( it's gonna be 8 this year) and although I was really young, I still remember when my nation proved that we are ONE, but our people died. But we didn't fear, nor will we fear now ( InshaAllah)!!!!! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 16:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :( A.O.A. How are you? Well thanks for your message and I 'm damn sure that what you have said is true! InshaAllah! But something really bad happened; Mashki, one of our towns near our border with Iran, was completely destroyed. But my people and I are thanking God as the matters could get even worse! We are praying fot the late ones and our country. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Arigatou~!!^^/Thank Ü present~! Thank Ü very much Youra-san~!!! ^^ (eventhoughmybdaywasyesterday) 09:59 pm 4/17/2013 (UTC) No, no it's fine~^^ Thnx for greeting me~^^ 10:57 pm 4/17/2013 (UTC) Repky Assalaam-o-Alaikum! How are you?! Sis, everything is okay now. Mashkel, the place which was completely destroyed, will one day become the same again, InshaAllah! Thanks for all your prayers! Ah, and I scored the highest marks in my English surprise test! And none of my class-mates said that they had prepared well for my science test, and it was just a piece of cake! Now coming back to the topic, I still went to school the next day after the earthquake, as the schools always remain open, no matter what the circumstances are ( Alhamdullillah) as it's very mportant to keep our notes complete. Do you like barbie dolls, as I've got tons of them, so shall I create a video about them? And I've got an idea- can we tell each other something about our beloved countries daily, if possible? I mean, this might increase our knowledge and we'll get to know each other better! :) Sorry, I've typed "Reply" wrong! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:43, April 18, 2013 (UTCl Ah! Well, I know how you feel. Actually, I'm in my present school from KG, so I can pick everything quickly, Alhamdullillah, as I know their teaching style. Okay, so what about a Barbie Fashion Sgow? I mean, I should ,make a video called, " The Barbie Fashion Week : Summer"!Well, I've thought of a fanfiction story, but I don' have enough time to type it. But InshaAllah, it will be created. As for the country thing, " Pakistan is not just the name of a ccountry situated in the North-West of the subcontinent. It's Quaid-e-Azam M.A. Jinnah's hardwork, Allama Iqbal's philosophy, The first Islamic nuclear power, the first one to launch cruise missiles, the home to the youngest Microsoft certified professionals, the O-level record breakers, the youngest ones to complete O-levels, Miandad's six, Afridi's agileness, the first one to launch cruise missiles, the only country created on the 27th of Ramadan, the 2nd one to raise the largest amount of charity each year, the first one to accept China as a separate country, and so the list of these uncountable things goes on.............. Pakistan has been through difficult times in its short history. However, the spirit and belief of its people are its special valuable resaources, which no human can take away from it. With their usual support, it has been on the way of prosperity in all ways, fighting back those who are jealous and narrow-minded about its formation. And that day is not far away when it'll achieve the dreams of its base-makers and those whose lives had and have been devouted to it, InshaAllah. " So, how was that? Your turn now. InshaAllah I'll come up with some more tomorrow. Till then, Allah-Hafiz! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 16:14, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Assalaam-o-Alaikum. How are you, Youra-chan? Best of luck for your exams and story! Do you like Pokemon? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Assalaam-o-Alaikum/ Hi! How are you?Sorry I wasn't able to send you any message for 2 days. Now lets come to the topic; our countries: (Nope, that's not strange. I've bnever been to Mohenjo daro, Harrapa, Taxila etc, but I do know a lot about them) This time I've got something about Pakistan's national animal, markhor. " Each country has a national animal, which is a symbol of pride for it. Pakistan's national animal is the markhor ( Capra falconeri). It's a herbivore, and gets its name from some very old legends which say that it eats snakes. Mar means snake and Khor means eater. This is also because the shape of its horns somehow match that of the movement of snakes. It's found in Pakistan, and parts of Afghanistan, Uzbekistan, and Turkmenistan. Nowadays,it's an endangered animal, with just 2500 individuals left. It is also said that the substance which falls from its mouth while chewing cud is very good for growing crops. They usually live in mountanious areas, at 600-3600 metres above sea-level." I tried to make it as short as possible :) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:43, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Wow! A.O.A. Well, your mum's 101% correct, as internet really reduces our focus. CONGRATS!!!!!!! IT'S AMAZING THAT YOU'RE IN THE TOP 100!!!! I was gonna congratulate you yesterday, but I didn't have enough time after sending that message. And you must study hard, as hard as you've never done. You should study 2 hours more than you have fun; trust me, that really helps! Anyways, best of luck for your exams. May you score the highest marks in all subjects, Ameen. Allah-Hafiz! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:35, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :) Hey, you're always welcome BD. And btw, you must work very hard, don't just give it a try. Now, I might sound very strict to you, but I'm a person who starves for perfection! And thanks for your good luck! Now lets study as hard as possible! For any help regarding any subject, you can send me a message! Well, I know I'm saying things which elder ones should say, but you see, I'm the youngest one in my class, but still, I'm called for help, which makes my views like that of teens regarding studies! Best of luck once again!!!!! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:04, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :) Assalaam-o-Alaikum! Well, InshaAllah, both of us will score the highest marks and get the 1st position! But BTW, you should be studying by now. I'm sorry if you mind it, but forget the internet until your last exam. You must work extremely hard. Sorry if you didn't like it! Now Allah-Hafiz, see ya' during the summer vacations or even a few days earlier! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :) Bye! A.O.A. Allah-Hafiz, and best of luck once again! And please don't reply this time; work hard and reply after your exams :). See ya' later!!!!! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Assalaam-o-Alaikum. I hope you are doing well. I don't know when you will return, but bye, as my exmas are gonna start from 16th. I hope to see you soon. You can join the Roleplaying Is Fun Wiki Wiki if you want to. Allah-Hafiz! ( I am online just for today. I might have a chance to be online later on, so lets see) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:18, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question I don't know but it is unnecessary to add~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 16:58, May 16, 2013 (UTC) A.O.A. At last got time to reply to some messages. Well, thanks for your prayers. Extremely bad news, Bangladesh had already been suffering the shock from the fire at a garments' factory, when a cyclone hit it. My prayers are with them. I am shocked too, but I know that they are a very strong nation. I hope I'll get some more chances to come online, for I will have some extra holidays to prepare for Social Studies' exam(although it's a piece of cake). Be Blessed. Amen. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:36, May 17, 2013 (UTC) C'mon, I AM focusing. But I need your prayers. Nope, we don't have art exmas.Our subjects are Biology, Physics, Chemistry etc. Social Studies consists of Geography and History, and Ilove them. Allah Hafiz! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:11, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and don't think I had been online all that time. I returned to do something when I saw your message. We have; *Urdu ( It's myt fave, I love everything in it, just like in Islamiyat. We have those included chapters, explanation of poetry, essays etc.) *Islamiyat ( Includes all, like Quranic verses, Hadith, Sunnah are must while giving long answers and we also get questions about them. Plus, stories and notes about Sahaba ( R.A), family memebrs of Prophet ( S.A.W.W), other prophets etc.) *English ( Lan. Lit. Compostion) *Science ( Bio, Physics, Chem.) *Mathematics( Geometry, Algebra, Direct Proportion, Ratio, rate and speed, and related things etc.) *Social Studies( Geography and History) *Computer ( Text-based and Practical) *I really wish we had Arabic :( I'm only online as tomorrow we are gonna have maths, and it's all about your concept. And InshaAllah, from 31st, I'll be active. Please pray that I continue with my record of never losing the first position in annual exams! Ameen from my side! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:41, May 17, 2013 (UTC)